


We Damn Near Wrecked The Joint

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He would have gone back to his report, really, if Laura hadn't uncrossed and re-crossed her legs before he could...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Damn Near Wrecked The Joint

**Author's Note:**

> For the second [bsg_pornbattle](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/). Propts: _Bill/Laura. 33 minutes, coffee table, glasses, leave your glasses on, paperwork, pen._ Very short version posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/7913.html?thread=607209#t607209).

With a flick of his wrist, Bill sent the next page of his report sliding across the desk, meeting the collection of similarly scattered papers. The pile was distressingly small. Or would be, if Bill had looked at it in the last twenty minutes. In fact, in twenty minutes Bill had looked at very little that wasn't part of Laura Roslin.

It started when she sighed suddenly, breaking the long silence between them the way the flutter of papers and scrapping of pens hadn't. That was when he looked up. One of her hands had risen with the sound and begun rubbing at her temple. Then it moved to her hair and her fingers started to twirl absently. The fine digits twisting elegantly, the red strands curling further around them. Two minutes later, when she used her hand to adjust the paper's angle, Bill's eyes returned to his own work.

Then her pen stopped moving. Bill was used to this, after so many nights just like this one, and had taken no notice, engrossing himself deeper in the fuel reports. Until the tapping started. Different but not unheard of in the room from one of them. Usually it was his pen and Laura's hand would eventually shoot out and hold his down to stop it. Bill didn't mind the sound, regular taps were common aboard a Battlestar. Except the tapping stopped with an odd slurp that Bill just could not ignore. So the file was abandoned again and he looked across at Laura.

She was sucking on her pen.

Bill's eyes zeroed in like a camera lense on the black pen as it slipped in and out of her lips. When she swallowed, drawing air in around the sides, his pulse jumped . She slurped again and something tightened low in his stomach.

Three minutes later, when she needed to sign her name, Bill turned back to his report. It took two more minutes before he could stand to pick up his own pen.

Four minutes of silence and Bill moved on to the Munitions report, which was when he heard two thumps against the deck. When he looked {and of course he looked; she could have fallen} Bill's sight was filled by bare feet, delicate toes and shapely ankles that led to places he refused to think about while on duty. The five minutes he spent imagining the heel of those feet digging into the base of his spine as she crossed them behind him and clenched her whole body around him, would have argued that her feet were enough of a distraction themselves.

Eventually Bill pulled himself out of that one and would have gone back to his report, really, if Laura hadn't uncrossed and re-crossed her legs before he could.

If there was one thing that he could not resist staring at it {and there were many more than one really but he had to at least pretend to have some control} it was those legs. Already focussed on her feet it only took a slight raising of his gaze when she moved and suddenly he was following the line of her shin and noticing the way her calf flexed when she shifted. The symmetry of her knees and the smoothness of her thigh and how short was that skirt anyway?

It was seven minutes later when Bill had begun wondering if she would start tapping her pen on her thigh soon and whether it was worth keeping his eyes fixed there just in case, that she slid down a little in her chair, her skirt bunching up higher and Bill turned to look at anything other than the little slip of black lace that peaked out.

When he flicked the next piece of paper across the desk he was thinking of not-thinking about that lace and how it might just be part of the set that he really loved. He was just trying not to think of how that set showcased Laura's entire figure when he let go of his pen with the paper and it skittered loudly across the table top and onto the floor.

Wincing at the sound Bill looked at Laura. Laura looked at Bill.

Her head still tilted downwards her eyes watched him from above the frames of her glasses. Bill made a snap decision that her legs had nothing on the way she looked with her glasses like that and he should really adjust the list in his mind because there was no way he was looking at anything else tonight.

Thirty seconds later Laura was standing, her hands on his arms and her lips against his own. Ten more seconds, no twenty, and Bill was contemplating which surface would be best. Laura bit down sharply on his neck, the cold edge of her glasses pressing into the underside of his jaw. The coffee table definitely looked steady enough.

Stepping back he pulled at the buttons on her shirt one by one; they only had a limited amount of thread and Laura had already lectured him on waste when he ripped them off the first time, until he could finally push the white material off her shoulders and down her arms. He expected Laura to work on it the rest of the way. Or he would have expected her to, if he was thinking about it. With a clear view of her breasts framed in _that_ bra Bill wasn't in the right frame of mind to expect anything.

Laura's chest rose and fell with each of her breaths and shifted first one way and then the other and that was when he knew she had taken the shirt off completely. He didn't drag his eyes away to check.

He raised one hand to cup a breast through the bra, his thumb rubbing where he knew her nipple was, even if he couldn't see it yet through the lace. He felt it, hard against his thumb and smiled as he pressed a little firmer.

_"Bill."_ He looked up at the sound of her voice and was caught again by her green eyes, dark and heavy, peering up at him from the tops of her glasses. Frak the lace.

If she was surprised by the uncommon speed by which he unclasped the bra Laura didn't show it and Bill was becoming a firm believer in the effect of urgency on impossible situations. He really didn't want to take his time on one piece of lingerie. Not tonight.

She was stepping out of her skirt before Bill realised he was still fully dressed and that this was becoming an almost painful problem in certain areas. A few seconds, that felt an awful lot longer and that he couldn't count because his mind was just not in that place, later Bill wrapped one arm around Laura's bare waist and swiped the other across the coffee table, scattering folders and pens across the room.

He cut off Laura's shocked complaint, something that involved _'my files'_ and _'all night'_ by spinning her around and in an act that he had seen done but never attempted successfully himself before, Bill lifted her and laid her down on the coffee table in one smooth motion.

He might have felt smug had he not overbalanced and landed with a grunt almost on top of her. He caught himself on his palms above her head and tried to direct his fall. He let himself believe that she thought it was his intention to land half twisted over her and covered the sound of her giggles with his lips.

It didn't take long before her laughter became moans, less time than it took for the stabbing pain in his knee to fade. Releasing her mouth, he bent his head down to her neck and planted soft kisses from jaw to collarbone. The kisses became sharp bites when her hands rose up the back of his legs to play with the legs of his shorts. Soothing the red marks with his tongue he felt the hum build up in her chest but it didn't leave her mouth. He estimated that it would take another minute, at least, of sucking and biting and licking before that would be heard. Instead, he curled one hand into the hair fanning around her head and slid the other between their bodies, lifting his hips up just a little until he could feel the line of black lace at the crease of one leg. Slipping his fingers beneath it, he watched her eyes behind the glass when he felt the soft thatch of curls and continued past them. Dipping below them he brushed one finger along the line of her folds, not pushing past but feeling the wetness already there. Laura hummed and pressed her hips up into the action. He grinned even as the sound sent heat straight to his groin; one minute was too long a time to wait for that hum.

The body beneath him, the soft smooth hot body, wriggled impatiently and he relented, letting one finger press down into the wetness while the others teased her with slow touches without following. The hums became groans and Bill continued to watch her as she moved trying to get more from him. She opened her mouth and he crashed his own down against it, their glasses clicking together; his coordination wasn't the best when she made those sounds. She reached up a hand to remove the frames and he broke away from her, his free hand grasping hers and putting it back behind him.

_"Leave them."_. He removed his own glasses, placing them on the couch and pressed his lips back against hers.

He pushed his tongue into the shocked circle of her mouth, brushing it softly against her own, groaning himself at the taste of her, the feel. He loved the different tastes of her. Loved walking around the ship knowing that while others wondered, and they did he heard the whispers, he had favorites because he had tried them all.

For the few seconds that he was distracted, Laura gained back some of her own control, bringing her hands up higher to run across his rear until she reached his back. Sucking in a deep breath through her nose that he felt against his face and in his chest when her breasts pushed up into him, she scratched lightly in two lines from his shoulders to the base of his spine, her nails digging in just enough to send shudders straight through him. He felt himself harden further, pressing into Laura's thigh and his fingers flexed. Which was what Laura had aimed for, a soft cry leaving her lips as he drew away for breath and two more fingers slipped between her folds.

Her body tightened around him, trying to draw the digits in deeper and he knew that this would be fast and hard and something he would relive for weeks during dull rotations.

He twisted his hand until his thumb was free to search out her clit and circle it lightly. Spreading his fingers he stretched her, loving the feel of her against his fingertips.

_"Bill, now."_ She was looking at him from beneath the black frames again, but this time he could tell that she knew what they did to him, the left corner of her mouth twisting up and he could see the hint of smugness that even her intense arousal couldn't hide. He moaned, grinding his hips against her and slowly drew his fingers back out of her.

Her whimper was low and lasted at least the full twenty seconds it took him to pull off his shorts and tug her panties down her legs. Her muscles flexed as she kicked the underwear off her ankle to land somewhere across the room. He hoped she found them this time.

Settling back over her, she spread her legs around him so he could settle against the coffee table, her hot skin surrounding him, damp with the beginnings of sweat. She had risen up on her elbows, looking down her body to catch his eye. Bill sucked in a sharp breath and the picture she presented. Her glasses hung low on her nose clinging on, her chest was flushed a deep red and glistened in the dim light of his quarters. Her breasts heaved with each breath she took and her entire body seemed to thrum with tension, he could feel her skin vibrating against his own. It was the hottest thing he had seen since the last time he had been here, between her thighs, just looking.

_"Bill."_ If that was Laura's teacher voice, the kids hadn't stood a chance. Barely holding back a salute, Bill crawled further up her body, bracing his hands beside her head and his knees against the tabletop. He leant down, dropping a kiss to the very tip of her nose, just before the metal frames, and growled at the feel of her hand on him as she positioned him between her legs.

He swore he could feel the heat of her even from the slight distance between the tip of his cock and her entrance. He shivered a full bodied shiver and when she let go he pushed fully into her with one thrust. Her gasp held no pain and she twisted her hips against him before _he_ was ready. That was his Laura. He groaned out her name against her shoulder, dropping kisses as he extended the syllables. His own name fell from her lips in short sharp bursts, a lyrical beat in time with his thrusts.

He was close far too soon and the rhythmic clenching of her walls around him let him know that she was too. Two more minutes, maybe three was all they would need. He could have slowed down. Held himself back on the next thrust. Stilled and distracted them both with his lips on her breasts.

She growled at him, her eyes dark and challenging, as though she knew his thoughts and just dared him to carry them through. She tightened around him hard and he bit back the comment that never had the chance to fully form. He let himself go, his thrusts faster and harder, pushing himself deeper inside her. She raised a leg up, adjusting the angle and letting him in further.

The table creaked ominously, the sound barely touching his ears beneath Laura's cries, his own grunts and the sound of their bodies as they moved closer and closer to the edge. He moved a hand down between them, leaning all his weight on one arm and his unsteady legs. He continued to rock them, slipping his fingers back between her legs, searching out the places he knew would bring her to climax as fast as he needed. He found them, rubbing and flicking them at the same time causing her to scream out his name as she came, tightening impossibly around him, breaking the remaining control he had.

He could have counted it in seconds, if he had been able to think at all. He didn't. He thrust almost ferally, hitting points inside of her that drew out her orgasm and kept her walls shuddering around him. He panted her name over and over and finally, with one last deep thrust he came, a wordless grunt that felt as though it came from his feet. Laura groaned deeper than he had ever heard her before. Atleast he thought it was Laura until it continued even as she dropped kisses against his cheeks and chin.

He leant back, taking her in and felt the coffee table wobble precariously. Without thinking he gripped her tightly and rolled himself to the side landing hard on his back, Laura on top of him still joined together, as the table seemed to collapse in on itself.

One minute spent staring at the broken furniture was shattered by the sound of Laura's giggles, her body bouncing above his own as she laughed. It took no time at all for him to join in with her, finally slipping out of her and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her.

_"We broke the table, Bill."_ Her voice was rough and sleepy. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and plucked the glasses from her nose. Eyeing them appreciatively and putting them to the side carefully.

_"We did. Not bad for 10 minutes work."_ He wasn't embarrassed by the time, not when it showed just how affected they were by each other. Bill looked around and wondered whether he would be able to carry her to the couch or the rack.

_"Thirty-three."_ Her voice, faded and almost lost to sleep pulled his focus back to her.

_"What?"_ He could feel his own eyes dropping closed. The floor wasn't too bad a prospect, just for a short time.

_"Thirty-three. I sighed at you thirty-three minutes ago."_ The last words were barely existent and her breathing petered off into the steady rhythm of sleep.

_"Mmm."_ That sounded right. Bill started to drift off when what she had said finally registered. His eyes shot open, wide awake. **_She wouldn't._** He looked at her, at his small pile of read files on the desk and then at the equally sized scattered pile of her own that now lay on the floor. Bill smirked widely and pulled her closer. **_She would._**

 

**End.**


End file.
